


Tim is an Oblivious Idiot

by WastedSanity



Series: Everyone Needs a Tim [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Cuddles, Friendship, Hugs, Humor, Lounging, Tim is sexy, and in inappropriate positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedSanity/pseuds/WastedSanity
Summary: It was quickly confirmed that whenever the former Robin was comfortable with his surroundings he would begin to care less about his outward appearance and would stretch himself out in the most interesting of ways.A.K.ATim likes to lay very inappropriately, and his family and friends are worried.





	Tim is an Oblivious Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is not connected to my other series, but it's an idea that came to me and it was really fun to write. So, enjoy!
> 
> Also, I do not own Batman and Teen Titans and whoever the heck is in this :)

They weren't quite sure when it started, but they do remember when they began noticing it. No one paid attention or thought much of the way Tim laid around when he was younger, but that definitely changed as he grew. 

It was quickly confirmed that whenever the former Robin was comfortable with his surroundings he would begin to care less about his outward appearance and would stretch himself out in the most interesting of ways. Dick's first memory of actually noticing it was when he had entered the kitchen one day.

He saw Tim sitting on the counter, both legs hanging off opposite sides of it. The former Robin was casually eating an apple while lying on his stomach atop the surface, a book open in front of him as he read on, paying no mind to the new kitchen occupant. Dick's eyes zeroed in on the rather interesting position and the way his sweater hung off his shoulder, exposing his lean frame. The dark hair that framed his face was messy in an unlike-Tim-manner.

Dick knew instantly that were he anyone else, the position of Tim straddling the counter in his disheveled state would have been... Troublesome. 

As such, the former Batman merely narrowed his eyes before continuing further into the kitchen. "Whatcha reading?" He asked, and the way Tim didn't even flinch meant he didn't care if anyone found him lying like this. Which meant that he didn't think anything of the way he was draped across the counter. "City of Bones. I made a deal with Cassie so now I have to read her favorite book trilogy." He replies lightly, the majority of his attention still focused on the text before him. "Oh? And what's her side of the deal?" Dick asks as he grabs one of the sandwiches left over from lunch. "She has to read The Great Gatsby." Tim says, flipping a page as he reads on. 

He wonders vaguely how such a topic came about, but looking at Tim, another question emerges. "Does Alfred know you're laying all over his counter?" The acrobat questions, changing the topic of the conversation as the thought enters his mind. "Of course he does. Alfred knows everything. But he says as long as I eat while I'm here I can do whatever. Speaking of, can you hand me a banana?" He asks, tossing the apple core into the trash can without even looking over his shoulder, and as Dick turns to hand his little brother the fruit, he realizes something very important. 

This boy was an oblivious idiot.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Jason Todd's first experience was a bit different than Dick's, but he still came to the same conclusion. 

He had walked into the cave to see Tim sitting on the main computer chair messing with his phone. But that wasn't the weird part for him. No, it was the way he was seated that got his attention. 

He was laying sideways on the chair, with his back bent over one armrest and his right leg draped over the opposite one, left leg was reaching up to rest on the back of the large chair. Looking at his position, along with his uncharacteristically messy look of that consisted of black basketball shorts, unmanageable hair, and an oversized red sweatshirt that had begun riding up his stomach, he had to raise an eyebrow. Overall, the position looked inviting, almost beckoning someone forward to jump the boy. 

"Do you want to get attacked?" He asks sarcastically, half expecting the boy to jump up into a regular sitting position, but when the boy didn't even flinch, he was a bit shocked. 

Surely Tim didn't think such positions were comfortable, he had to be doing it for attention, right? "By you? Not really. I'm in the middle of something." The boy replies distantly, his eyes glued to the screen in his hands.

"In the middle of what?" The older man questions, walking forward to lean against the console, taking in Tim's position with a note of amusement. "Sabotaging Bart's Facebook." He says simply, turning the device to give him a glimpse of the screen before continuing his work. "Why?" Jason asks curiously, knowing that the teen before him doesn't have a bad bone in his body.

"Because he and Kon have been trying to prank me all week, and to avoid it I had to come here." He replies, and Jason hums and turns to walk away, but Tim chose that moment to stretch his body.

Releasing a yawn, the boy brings his hips up and arches his back even further, bringing his sweatshirt up higher to expose even more of his stomach.

Okay, this was seriously getting out of hand. Jason thought of the third Robin as his younger brother, but others? He's seen the way some of those Titan girls look at the replacement.

With a frown, Jason turns on his heel and stalks away. He was going to find Dickiebird, and they were going to come up with some plans to watch over this oblivious idiot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bart's eyes narrow when he hears the giggles.

Walking into the room, he isn't surprised to see some of the girls huddled together, grins on their faces as they steal glances at the kitchen. Following their line of sight with a feeling of dread, he suppresses a groan at the sight that greets him.

Tim sits there innocently, completely unaware of the kind of attention he's receiving. He's seated up on the counter, his legs spread apart into a split and hanging off either side of the island as he leans forward, bracing himself with one hand as he goes about eating his food.

His messy appearance is a welcome thing, because Bart knows it means that the Red Robin is comfortable in his surroundings. But at the same time, it makes the speedster want to punch the other teenager is the face. He's wearing a pair of worn skinny jeans and an oversized superman sweatshirt, bare feet hanging down on either side as he displays his flexibility. The domino mask resting on his face is the only remnant of the Red Robin costume on his person, and Bart somewhat wishes he would put the whole thing back on, if only to not draw this type of attention.

For a moment he stands there, critically watching the way Tim licks the chocolate off his fingers, his eyes unconsciously following the movement before he pulls himself together. Seriously? What's wrong with him? He's practically begging to be attacked!

Speeding into the kitchen and onto a barstool beside the bowl, he stops and allows the boy in front of him to notice him.

Tim, unsurprisingly, takes Bart's sudden appearance in stride, pushing the bowl of melted chocolate towards the boy. "Do you want some?" The Red Robin asks before grabbing a strawberry out of the bowl beside him and dipping it into the brown liquid, bringing it up to his lips and... Oh.

Tim was going to be jumped by all the girls in the building if this kept up.

"Why are you even on the counter?" Bart asks, trying to distract himself from the way the boy before him is eating the pink fruit in his hand. "Chairs are boring. Besides, Alf lets me sit on the counter at home all the time." Tim tells him, sucking the remaining chocolate off of his fingers. "And this is your preferred sitting position? You're doing a split!" The speedster tells him, and the boy in front of him shrugs. "It's a great stretch. Nightwing would be proud." Tim replies coolly, reaching for another strawberry.

Bart, realizing what he's about to do, is quick to try and distract the boy. "Uh, don't you think it's a little cold in here?" Bart asks quickly, rubbing his arms for emphasis, and is rewarded by Tim pausing in his reach for a strawberry. 'Great!' The speedster cheers to himself, 'He stopped! Now I'll just-'

"Here." Tim says, interrupting his mental thought process, and his eyes widen to see the boy in front of him tugging the sweatshirt off over his head, leaving him in only a pair of skinny jeans.

Hesitantly taking the offered jacket, he mumbles out a 'thanks' as Tim dips another fruit into the chocolate, a sense of failure coming over him as he watches Tim eat the strawberry in a very very PG-13 way.

As much as Bart tried, he had only ended up making it worse. He really needed to find better methods of protecting this oblivious idiot.

.

.

.

.

.

Kon-El isn't surprised to find Tim in very interesting positions. 

Being the boy's best friend, he's happy to see Tim becoming so relaxed around the Titans, but... Looking over, he attempts to resist the urge to sigh as he takes in Tim's most recent maneuver.

He's leaning back in one of the plush armchairs, legs thrown over either armrests while his arms stretch out above him, elbows bent and forearms hanging down over the edge. The sweater he's wearing is fully unzipped, revealing his toned abdomen. The skinny jeans that usually hug him in perfectly normal ways are now hung low, exposing the curve of the boy's hips. Tim himself is completely out, for which Kon is somewhat grateful. 

Tim is an adamant believer that sleep is a curse and coffee is the cure, but since he's been with the Titans they've managed to slowly ween him off the beverage and make him sleep in a semi-regular schedule. It hasn't been a complete success, but they've definitely made progress. 

Walking over, there's a temptation to tickle the boy's feet, but Kon manages to restrain himself. He knows Tim needs his sleep, but he and Bart have discussed the need to keep Tim from getting into very... Enticing positions. 

Releasing his sigh, the kryptonian clone moves over to a couch and grabs a blanket off the back of it. Turning back, he gently lays the hand knitted quilt across the boy, trying to not wake him from him sleep. 

But it seems it was not meant to be.

Cracking an eye open, the boy before him studies Kon critically before grabbing his wrist. "Kon?" Tim asks quietly, and at the clone's nod a smile blooms on his face. "Come cuddle." The one known as the fearsome Red Robin practically whines, trying to tug the kryptonian closer, and, with a sigh, Kon relents and allows himself to be pulled onto the chair. 

The smile on Tim's face grows as said boy wraps his arms around Kon's neck before completely relaxing. 

Waiting, the clone listens to his best friend's breath even out before slowly reaching down and carefully zipping up his sweater, pausing whenever Tim shifts in his sleep. After that, his hands go down to Tim's jeans and he slowly pulls them higher on his hips. 

Sighing as he finishes, he reaches out with his TTK and grabs the discarded blanket before laying it over the two of them, making sure to cover Tim's entire body. Finally closing his eyes, Kon allows himself to be pulled ever closer to the octopus boy beside him, trying to pay no attention to their rather indecent position. 

Because Tim was an oblivious idiot, and he needed to stay that way. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Dick knew someone had broken the news to the boy when he began to find Tim sitting ramrod straight in chairs, looking miserable and embarrassed. 

But the question was, who? 

He and Jason had agreed to not tell the former Robin about how indecent some of his positions were, knowing this would be the result. Instead, they decided to try and make sure he didn't do it anywhere unsafe. 

After checking in with Kon, they learned that Tim had begun frequently assuming those positions, and that Bart and him were actively watching over the boy. 

The two brothers decided to trust Tim's friends and had continued to quietly watch over the boy, making sure he didn't get jumped. But it seems all of that was a waste now. 

Eying steeling in determination, the current Nightwing spins on his heel and marches down to the cave. He found who he was looking for sitting on the monitor chair typing furiously. "B." Dick calls, and from the slight twitch the man gave, he knew he had gotten his attention. "Are you the one who told Tim about his lounging habits?" Dick demands, still annoyed with the turn of events, and to his surprise the man pauses in his work before turning to eye him curiously. 

"I did not. I thought it would be best if he remain unaware." Bruce says, and Dick groans, running his hands over his face. If he didn't, and Jason didn't, and Alfred didn't, that left... 

Eyes critical, he whirls around to focus on the boy currently going through his sword stances. "Damian!" He calls, walking over to the younger boy. The current Robin pauses in his work before turning to Dick. "What?" The boy snaps, annoyed at having his training interrupted, but Dick doesn't care too much at the moment. "Did you tell Tim about his lounging habits?" He demands, and receives a raised eyebrow in return. "Of course I did. Drake should know better than to sit in such ways." Damian says in a tone that implies 'Seriously? Why would I not?' And Dick heaves a sigh as he steps forward to lay his hands on Damian's shoulders. 

"Little D, that was stupid. We didn't tell him for a reason. Now he's uncomfortable and not wearing his cute oversized sweaters. It's wrong." Dick emphasizes, giving the smaller boy's shoulders a little shake in the process. Damian's eyes narrow as he meets the first Robin's gaze. "So what? Drake should not have been wearing such things in the first place." The young boy bites out, and Dick just sighs once more, turning away to look at Bruce. 

"How the heck are we gonna fix this?" He asks the older man, who looks as if he's in deep thought. "I don't know. The best we can do is just make him feel comfortable enough to feel like he can." The oldest man says before turning back to the monitors. 

With one last glance Dick leaves the cave, a depressing air following him. Tim wasn't one to openly show affection, even though he practically thrived off of Dick's hugs. No, it was like they got a peek into Tim's carefree mindset whenever he would lay around and just be himself. 

Tim was an oblivious idiot. And they had liked it that way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

-Extra- 

 

.

 

Tim was embarrassed and a bit angry. He had had no idea that the way he dressed and laid could be thought of in such ways. Thinking back on it, though, he wants to go and hide under a rock forever. 

He had been so stupid! And why had no one ever told him!? Did they like it when he embarrassed himself? Why had it taken the demon brat, of all people, to let him know? 

Sighing, he shifts in his seat on the armrest, back straight and knees close together. Ever since he got back from his trip to the manor, the other Titans had slipped him some disappointed glances at seeing his new sitting positions. 

Though, this had only annoyed Tim further.  
Everything had clicked in Tim's mind after he found out. 

All the stares and glances and giggles, laughter smothered by hands and sighs that told of longing. He had thought they were strange, but to find out they had been directed at him? 

No thank you. 

"You found out." Kon states as he stands beside the chair, and Tim huffs, crossing his arms as he stares pointedly ahead of him. "You never told me." Tim snaps in reply, causing a sigh to escape his best friend's mouth. 

"No, I didn't, and I get it. You're annoyed. But there was a good reason." The superboy says, causing Tim to raise a disbelieving eyebrow. "Yeah? Like what?" He asks, and Conner hums as he crosses his legs, floating in the air to sit right beside Tim. "Why do you think? It's because of this." Kon says, gesturing to all of Tim, making confusion swell in him. "This...? Me?" Tim asks, and Kon gives a quick nod. 

"You're always so uptight and serious, it was nice to see you laying around and looking comfortable. I don't know if you noticed, but it made everyone happier." Kon tells him, and Tim just rolls his eyes, looking away from the clone's gaze. "Laughing at me." Tim mumbles, and receives a sigh in return for his words. "No, Red, I mean, yeah, the girls would laugh sometimes, and maybe say a couple of inappropriate... Sometimes it was just funny, but it was a happy thing. Everyone knows that the only time you act and dress that way is when you feel safe and comfortable. It made them all proud to be trusted by you." Kon tells him sincerely, and Tim shoots him a disbelieving glance. "Seriously? That's why they were happy?" He asks, confused, and a bit relieved. "Of course. And now that you know you're sitting all straight and uncomfortable, and it's making everyone kind of upset. It's almost like you're not comfortable around them anymore." The kryptonian says honestly, and his words make Tim bite his lip in thought. 

Yes, he was still annoyed, but at the same time, there was no harm done. If anything, it was the opposite of harm. Tim's their team leader, and it must have been great to feel trusted by him. 

An image of Batman flashes through his mind at these thoughts, followed by a sense of sadness, but he pushes it away. 

With a sigh, Tim decides that while he'll be more self conscious about his positions, he'll at least still allow himself to get comfy. Shifting his body, he lays side ways on the chair and lets his legs hang off the side. "There. Happy?" He asks tiredly, looking over to see Kon's smiling face. "Kind of. Now we need to find you some giant sweaters. Or, from what Bart's told me, no shirt at all." The clone teases, and Tim groans as he buries his head in his hands. 

He had been such an oblivious idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tim so much no one has any idea <3
> 
> Anywho, I definitely had some fun writing this! Also, characters are probably (definitely) going to be ooc, but I'm trying to keep them right. Though this is kind of new territory for me...
> 
> -I am shameless-
> 
> I would totally love it if you dropped a comment and let me know your thoughts! You guys have no idea how much I LOVE to hear from you! (And kudos are completely awesome as well) ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love you all! ^v^


End file.
